


Cold Edge

by Lirianis



Series: cien palabras exactas [3]
Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Drabble, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirianis/pseuds/Lirianis
Summary: Diego y Sid prueban algo nuevo.
Relationships: Diego/Sid (Ice Age)
Series: cien palabras exactas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955377
Kudos: 5





	Cold Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en mi LiveJournal en el año 2012 para un reto que consiste en obtener un título del Random Title Generator by Maygra y escribir un drabble de exactamente 100 palabras.
> 
> Publicado en AO3 en el año 2020 sin ninguna modificación.

Sid se agarra al borde de la losa de hielo como puede, preocupado por la posibilidad de que las embestidas de Diego acaben empujándolo acantilado abajo. El perezoso no cree que esto sea algo que una cría de humano deba ver, y mucho menos algo que quiera explicarle a Manny.

Los dientes del felino se cierran sobre su cuello lo suficientemente fuerte como para causar dolor pero no para atravesar la piel. Dolor en el cuello, dolor donde el hielo corta sus patas delanteras, dolor ahí… Definitivamente este es un experimento que nunca jamás volverán a repetir.

Tal vez si…

**Author's Note:**

> No me preguntéis, por favor, no tengo ninguna excusa.


End file.
